


Nadia's Secret Meeting with The Valdemar

by Original_Alicanto



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Erotica, Fanfiction, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Alicanto/pseuds/Original_Alicanto
Summary: The Valdemar requests a private audience with Nadia in their quarters.  Nadia suspects foul play but goes anyways.  She doesn't expect to fall into a coma for 2 years and be subject to The Valdemar's sexual experiments...
Relationships: Nadia & The Valdemar
Kudos: 1





	Nadia's Secret Meeting with The Valdemar

Nadia wasn’t really sure why Lucio kept the Valdemar around. Her skin always crawled when they looked at her. However, she was confident in her own abilities as a swordfighter that if there ever was a time she felt threatened, she could dispatch the Valdemar. She was curious why they called her for a private meeting in the dungeons below the castle. That was why she dressed smartly: fencing shoes that supported her ankles, tight pants for freedom of movement, a tight, but firm bodice to secure her voluptuous breasts in place, and her magical necklace that boosted her agility. She also cinched her saber around her waist and wore her vibrant purple hair braided and coiled around her head. She embodied a black panther, lithe, powerful, and dangerous.   
Servants and other nobles greeted her in the corridors as she made her way to the lower levels of the castle. She warmly greeted them back since she liked to be seen as a benevolent queen, and she was always quick to help or offer solutions in case one of her folk or friends needed it. There were less and less people as she descended the cold, stone steps and entered the bowels of the castle. Normally these areas were off limits, reserved only for clandestine meetings, ceremonies, and yes, even torture and holding of enemies of the state. However, there was even a lower level than the dungeons and that was where the family crypt was along with a sealed, soundproof chamber where the Valdemar performed their experiments. She had just arrived at the door and raised her hand to knock when the door opened silently in front of her. Creepy, Nadia thought to herself.  
She stepped inside the chamber and was astonished to find she was in a completely white room that had been studiously cleaned. Her eyes drank it all in as she had never actually had a private audience with the Valdemar.   
“Come to the back,” a sensual, low toned voice said, as if reading her mind. But no, that would be impossible right? Asra had spelled her to protect her mind from invasions.   
Nadia walked to the back and now found herself surprised again. She walked into a lavishly decorated bedroom with a roaring fire. She immediately started sweating because that was how hot it was in the room. Now she saw a spindly, tall shape with two hornlike protrusions casting shadows against the wall.   
Another surprise awaited her when she walked to the front of the Valdemar and found they dressed stylishly in white. A white surgical mask covered the majority of their face but that only enhanced the sensuality and mysteriousness of their burning red eyes. What skin that showed was a pale green, something Nadia had never before seen. The Valdemar wore a striking, blood red brooch on their white chef’s jacket and their forearms were completely covered by skintight black latex gloves. She would have been intrigued if their reputation was less horrifying in another setting.   
She sat in the greatchair opposite of them and crossed her legs. The Valdemar steepled their long, piano thin, fingers together and looked over the top of their fingers directly in Nadia’s eyes. She couldn’t help but meet their gaze, which ended up a mistake for her! The Valdemar immediately started hypnotizing Nadia just from dilating and retracting their pupils; they didn’t have to say a word. Nadia was paralyzed in place. She watched as the Valdemar stood up and walked over to behind her own greatchair. She berated herself for not bringing more magically enhanced jewelry to aid her.   
Nadia’s hair on the back of her neck raised and she felt goosebumps ripple across her smooth, chocolate brown skin. The Valdemar had removed their surgical mask revealing a petite nose, luscious dark green lips, and row upon row of razor sharp teeth, kind of like a pike’s mouth. Nadia felt the Valdemar’s breath on her skin and braced herself for her quick death. But no! Instead she felt the unexpected pleasure of the Valdemar sinking their multiple teeth in her neck and that was all she remembered.   
******  
The Valdemar revealed their true form now and their body broke apart into a writhing mass of wriggling, smooth, tentacles. They easily lifted and transported Nadia to a third chamber, hidden in their bedroom. They placed Nadia on a surgical bed and swiftly hooked up IV lines to her veins, one for nutrients, one for water, and one for sedatives. One of their tentacles formed into a knife and with a surgeon’s deftness, sliced Nadia’s clothes off. Other tentacles removed the clothing and now Nadia’s bare skin was there for the Valdemar to feast in. The tentacles tried to remove the magical necklace but burned upon touching it. So only that piece stayed.   
The Valdemar used a tentacle to grab a beaker with a deep, dark ochre color. The liquid inside was juice from the Mur-Shyhb fruit, which gave whoever ingested it the power to elasticize their own body. The Valdemar had another tentacle part Nadia’s lips and she poured the thick liquid in her mouth. The only way for the liquid to go was down! Soon it rested in her stomach where it was immediately dissolved into her body. No visible change was perceptible but the Valdemar had performed hundreds of experiments on her subjects and knew from their research anyone who ingested the liquid immediately gained powers.   
The Valdemar’s tentacles excitedly writher to and fro in anticipation. Many of them broke into smaller tentacles and moved to touch most of her body. These smaller tentacles had tiny mouths with tiny teeth that secreted venom that made the receiver fall into a deep sleep with the most pleasurable dreams known to humans. Now these tiny teeth bit into Nadia’s beautiful skin. None of them were big to leave marks or blemishes, but to have thousands of venom secreting teeth biting her in concert all over her body immediately filled her body with the dream inducing venom.   
Now the Valdemar noticed a visible affect and watched as Nadia’s nipples hardened and became aroused. They noticed Nadia’s vagina, carefully groomed with only a small amount of curly purple pubic hair, moisten from the intensely erotic and lifelike dreams Nadia was now having. The Valdemar’s tentacles split more and now they firmly grasped Nadia’s hefty breasts. Tiny mouths opened up all along their tentacles which starting sucking Nadia’s skin in the most impossibly intimate way, stimulating her body while her mind was receiving wave after wave of heightened pleasure. Now the Valdemar began using their tentacles to explore other intimate parts of her body. A tentacle slipped into her mouth and tickled her throat the same time many smaller tentacles entered her dripping wet pussy. Nadia only felt the pleasure, who knows what she would have thought seeing what gave her these extraordinarily exquisite orgasms.   
Two tentacles held open either side of her labia lips to allow for a multitude of tentacles to now rush inside her body. Each one secreted more pleasure inducing venom directly inside her vagina and that combined with the tiny mouths made Nadia have never-ending, rolling orgasms. Her newfound elasticity allowed her vagina to be stretched wider than humanly possible, allowing more and more of the Valdemar’s tentacles inside her body. Now the Valdemar condensed the tentacles inside Nadia’s vagina into one massive tentacle, bigger than any cock Nadia had ever had (which was only Lucio’s, in fact).   
The most interesting part of the Valdemar’s research into the human body was for sexual gratification. Yes, they enjoyed studying the plague, but their primary drive was to replicate and to replicate, they must procreate with humans. Nadia now felt the huge tentacle thrust inside her, but she was dreaming of Lucio the whole time, taking their relationship to a new level pleasure wise. The Valdemar’s phallic member thrust so deep inside Nadia that they were actually distending her taut stomach outwards. Due to Nadia’s elasticity, this did not harm her, did not break her. Never before had she felt this intense pleasure and indeed only desired more, a thought that the Valdemar turned into reality. The Valdemar split more of their many tentacles and began to secret vibrant green, slimy, liquid: potent lubrication that also acted as an elixir of immortality. For who would willing drink green, slimy liquid from The Valdemar in order to prolong their life? The liquid only functioned as an elixir if the stomach acids dissolved it. Now it was the perfect anal lubrication and Nadia felt even larger orgasms as tentacle after tentacle slipped into her tight anus. Now she was full of tentacle: in her mouth, her pussy, her ass. Tentacles were wrapped around her breasts and her nipples had even started to drip her milk of arousal, something that only happened when the Valdemar’s subjects were at their highest state of arousal. Another tentacle attached vacuum pumps to her engorged nipples to catch and store every drop of Nadia’s breastmilk. This milk was a different sort of elixir: drinking it would give the imbiber abilities of the secretor, in Nadia’s case the ability to prolong their life by 50 years as well as look as young as Nadia was. This was how the Valdemar funded their experiments, selling this liquid to superficial nobles and the like.   
Nadia’s mind registered that she was full of sexual organs and this made her breasts secret more milk. Nadia did not realize it as she was lost in her own dreams but she was at her most fertile time of the month. The Valdemar knew it, had studied Nadia from the day they arrived at the castle. The Valdemar had wanted to breed Nadia from first sight, knew she possessed amazing genes to make more Valdemar. Now the tentacles (The Valdemar could not control this part of their own body) secreted their semen all at the same time, filling all of Nadia’s orifices past max capacity. Nadia’s womb filled up to the size of a watermelon and the tentacles kept Nadia’s holes plugged, not giving any chance for Valdemar sperm to escape. Strangely enough, Valdemar sperm once swallowed gave powers too, gave one person the IQ of the Valdemar for a fortnight at a time. But, there weren’t many people anxious to drink Valdemar sperm.   
The Valdemar kept Nadia plugged for an hour until they were sure Nadia’s body would make copious new Valdemars. The IVs kept Nadia nourished and hydrated for when they could copulate more times and for when Nadia would become pregnant. This cycle would repeat endlessly until the Valdemar judged there were enough new Valdemar in the world, plus collecting her breastmilk the whole time to sell and get financed. 

***  
Part two, Nadia’s dreams and subconscious


End file.
